Til the Stars Fall from the Sky
by tentsubasa
Summary: "I am yours now and forever 'til the stars fall from the sky."


**And yet another songfic…I'm not sure why I write so many of them. The song this time is called "'Til the Stars Fall from the Sky." If you look for it on the internet, you'll see "Till the Stars Fall from the Sky," but since I know they actually mean 'til, I'm going to write that. They are not tilling the stars like they're soil! It's a contraction of until! **

**Ok, ranting aside, I the men's choir in my high school sang this song, and for some reason, I wanted to hear it again. So, without further ado, "'Til the Stars Fall from the Sky" music and lyrics by Sally K. Albrecht and Jay Althouse (youtube…com/watch?v=p7Wx9MQ7Rf0).**

**Flashbacks/memories are in italics and song lyrics are in bold. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Kiniro no Corda_**** or any affiliates. I don't own Albrecht and Althouse's "'Til the Stars Fall from the Sky" either.**

* * *

- May 29, 2009 -

"_How much longer?" she whispered, leaning her head on his strong shoulder._

_He glanced at his cell phone. "Another hour," he murmured softly._

_Tears brimmed in both of their eyes as they gazed at each other._

**I'll be with you my darling When morning is nigh. And the whispers of the night wind go past With a sigh.**

"_Let's make it last," he whispered, tenderly pushing back a crimson strand of hair that the night wind had teased out from behind her ear. He pulled her in for a gentle kiss._

"Hihara-san!" a cameraman called, breaking him out of his reverie, "You're up!"

"Coming!" he responded back. Coffee break was over. He smiled ruefully. One year down, another year to go.

**For my heart is with you always As my thoughts drift to home And the mem'ries I hold near me Wherever I roam.**

At the end of the day, he was back in his apartment, video-chatting with his girlfriend.

**I'll come home someday Just to have you by my side.**

As she animatedly acted out how Kobayashi-chan had scored the win for the debate team, he leaned his head on his hand, just looking at her in unabashed admiration and adoration.

**For my dreams pull me back there Like the moon pulls back the tide.**

Slowly, a lump rose in his throat.

Noticing how quiet he was, Kahoko looked at him in concern. "What's wrong, Kazuki-senpai?"

He shook his head slightly, telling her not to worry. "I just miss you," he whispered, his voice filled with all the longing and aching loneliness he felt.

**For I will love you dear Until the seas run dry.**

As she echoed his sentiments back, her eyes misting slightly, he tenderly murmured, "I love you."

**I am yours now and forever 'Til the stars fall from the sky.**

- September 4, 2010 -

He looked out across the Grand Canyon, taking in the breathtaking view as the sun set behind the horizon splashing vibrant colors across the canvas of the sky. His heart ached with the beauty of it as the colors reminded him of her.

**I'll be with you my darling When sunset fills the sky.**

As the desert stilled in reverence to this sacred moment, he closed his eyes, treasuring the scene in front of him.

**And the echoes of the mountains are hushed By and by.**

The fiery red of her hair; the orange glow of her up-beat personality; the delicate, sunlight-spun gold of her eyes; the pale, serene blue of her constancy and strength; the faint, dainty pink of her lithe grace and innate kindness; the deep, deep, purple, like the heart of the purest violet, of their love for each other.

**As the darkness fills the evening And my thoughts drift to home**

He opened his eyes, the image of his love firmly fixed in his mind. He grinned, looking up at the stars sparkling like diamonds against a setting of black velvet, all doubts erased. It was time.

**I'll remember you are with me Wherever I roam.**

- October 9, 2010 -

He was almost there. Pulling up his seat back to the upright position, he checked his watch—just thirty more minutes before he'd see her again.

**I'll come home someday Just to have you by my side.**

He smiled, looking out the airplane window at the luminous full moon that hung in the sky.

**For my dreams pull me back there** **Like the moon pulls back the tide.**

His heart warmed as he saw the beckoning lights of the airport seemingly floating on the waves.

**For I will love you dear** **Until the seas run dry.**

He fished a box out of his pocket and admired the stone he had picked out. He hoped she'd like it.

**I am yours now and forever** **'Til the stars fall from the sky.**

On their way home, they stopped in the park. Suddenly, she gasped, her hands covering her mouth as he dropped down on one knee, open ring box in hand.

**I'll be with you my darling**

As she admired the glittering gem on her finger, he pulled her in for a sweet kiss, making a perfect silhouette against the backdrop of the night.

'**Til the stars fall from the sky.**

* * *

**And cut!** **Yay! I can write Kazuki x Kahoko songfics that don't have a sad endings again! \(^_^)/**

**Ususally my songfics have a more cohesive storyline around them, but this time I kind of wanted to experiment with short vignettes. I think it worked out fairly well, but I guess you guys are better judges of that than I am. (^_^)**

**Since the show aired in 2006-2007, I pretended that Kazuki became an actor after doing about a year of college, making him leave in 2008 for a two-year project.**

**Please review!**


End file.
